Flurry of white
by Alotofbeautifulpeoplearestupid
Summary: Changed crappy title:D The tallest have a new bodyguard, turn of events soon happen...Hey guys, woah i haven't been on in awhile o.o I'll start updating more this i promise:D  Just review me, i need to know i still have supporters:3
1. New Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, OF THIS EXCEPT MY CHARACTER SNOW** :3

**I LIVE ON REVIEWS !!!  
**

* * *

Red and purple stared boringly at the council members across from them, talking about Operation Impending Doom II.

"Hey Red wanna get some donuts"?

"Sure anywhere from here...".

"Sir, my tallest i would like to introduce you to my daughter Snow, she has been assigned to be your personal body guard for now". Explained commander Poop.

"She shows promising things for the Irken Empire". Continued commander Poop

Red and Purple clearly, looked annoyed by the interruptions of them talking about snacks.

Then stepped out of the shadows was a beautiful ,and extremely tall Irken with ice cold eyes, With a white and Black Irken Uniform of the Irken Elite.

_Wow thought Purple, her eyes looks like swirls of Vanilla Ice Cream!_

_Red thought, I've never seen an Irken with white eyes, and she looks so beautiful too!  
_

" Errrr...Greeting my Tallest_"_ as Snow bowed to both of the tallest.

She blushed as she felt all eyes come to her.

_Miyuki , i hate it when people stare at me, it's always the same reaction when people see me especially in public GAHHHHHHH._

Some of the council members and military ranks stared hungrily a_t _her, some had that look of admire in their eyes.

Tallest Red spoke first "Poop we don't need body guards, I'm sure we can take care of our selves".

Snow, blushed even harder at the sound of what he said.

"But sir, because of the circumstances I ......." Poop said.

"Awwwwwwwwww come on Red can we keep her, she can help carry our snacks" Purple whined.

"Ermmm fine than for the snacks we'll let her be our body guard for now" Red replied.

With that Red and Purple abruptly left to eat snacks.

"My Tallest where are you going..."? Stood up the head of the council.

To eat snacks, Red and Purple said unison.

"But sir, we're not finished with the meeting" Replied the head council.

"Too bad, we're gonna get snacks, when we want some" replied Red.

"Yeah" said Purple, following after him to get snacks.

Snow stared at her father, Poop he just shrugged at her, and pointed to the door.

Snow sighed as she trailed the tallest.

* * *

**REMEMBER this is my 1st story so go easy on me :D  
**

**And Review Please :]**

**Ill Update Daily/Weekly**

**I LIVE ON REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	2. Arguments

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY OF IZ EXCEPT MY CHARACTER SNOW**

**Pssssttt go easy on me, this is my 1st story .**

**I LIVE ON REVIEWSSSS!!!!!**

**Sorry i haven't updated recently D;  
**

* * *

Finally Snow found both the Tallest in the kitchen**.**

Munching on donuts happily.

about five minutes later Tallest Red declared they were going to Resortia.

"I hear they've got the rarest fruits there" exclaimed Purple.

C'mon Pur lets go! Red replied.

Snow slapped her gloved hand to her forehead.

She ran in front of they're way before they could get to the bridge and get a vootcruiser to runoff to Resortia.

Purple squeaked in surprise as he saw Snow.

"Get out of our way"! Barked Red.

"Are you guys nuts!, you can't go to Resortia, The jungles practiclly alive" Exclaimed Snow.

"Says who" Both the Tallest said in unision.

"Me" replied Snow tartly.

"Hey Red our babysitter's getting angry, Lets run before she calls our mommy!" Snickered Purple.

Snow gritted her teeth at the sound of that.

Snow retorted "Fine go off and play your childish games, but don't come running to me if something happens to you"!

Red & Purple looked up innocently at her "What childish games?"

With that they ran off to a dark pink and maroon vootcruiser, sailing away towards Resortia.

Snow ran off to follow the Tallest.

_I have to say shes feisty one_, _even though shes pretty_.

* * *

**Sorry about the chapter being short . **

**I promise the next one will be long! :D**

**Review me if you want me to keep the story going 3**

**So Who made that thought about Snow? **

**Suspense ^.^!!!  
**


	3. Lots of stuff happening

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY OF IZ EXCEPT MY CHARACTER SNOW ETC.  
**

**Pssssttt go easy on me, this is my 1st story . I Wanna thank (RomanticTimeTraveler) & (Unknown D Flamerose) For Reviewing Me  
**

**I LIVE ON REVIEWSSSS!!!!! Thanks for the support :3 At least I know people Like this stuff ^.^  
**

* * *

_ I have to say shes a feisty __one even though shes pretty._

Thought, Pam a communication officer, looking through the window watching Snow chase the Tallest

"Hey Pam its your turn to do patrol duty"! Hollered Rio

"Ughhh fine I'll be there" Called back Pam.

While patrolling the aboard the Massive, Pam had to use the restroom,

"Hey Flab, and Bean cover my shift"! Take your time, Flab replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha very funny" He snapped.

Few seconds later

"I'm finished now" He hollered to Flab and bean across the hall way.

Unfortunately for him a small service drone was moping the floor.

Pam slipped and fell on the floor, crashing down head first on top of the service drone.

"AHHHHHHH" Cried Pam.

Muffled cries came from the service drone underneath Pam.

Pam blackened out.

Bean ran to Pam while Flab was laughing on the floor.

Bean called to Flab "Stop playing around and help me to carry him to the Medic Unit"!

"Fine okay.." Replied Flab, running down the hallway to where Pam fell.

* * *

Soon Red and Purple's vootcruiser land on the vast planet of Resortia.

"Its about time were here", Pur exclaimed

"Computer, show me the most delicious fruit on Resortia" Commanded Red in a authoritative voice.

"The fruit Bnonkey is one of the rarest fruit on the Resortia found by Orange Tangerish flowers.

"C'mon Pur lets go find that fruit" Red exclaimed.

Soon Red and Purple entered the Jungle

2 Minuted later.....

Snow parked her vootcruiser next to Reds and Purples.

_I hope the tallest are still alive, or Poop will KILL ME._

Snow silently and swiftly tracked the tallest few minutes later_._

It had been 15 minutes or so until the tallest had found trouble.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMG WHAT IS THAT!?!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ITS THE TACO MONSTERR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

...

...

...

Snow frantically ran to aid the tallest.

As she ran she took out her long spiked Chain, her most favorite weapon.

She appeared at the clearing.

Red and Purple were being cornered by the Taco Monster off a cliff.

Purple saw Snow first before his co-leader.

"SNOW HELPPP USSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Screamed Purple

"Not until you say sorry and that you BOTH were WRONG, and that you BOTH were acting STUPID" Hollered to both the tallest.

The Taco Monster soon was interested in what was going on with three small green creatures.

Snow took out a video cam, from her pak.

"Okay go on say it" replied Snow, while smirking.

"she can't be serious" muttered Red.

"C'mon now would you rather die for being stubborn"? Snow asked innocently with her white eyes.

Both Red and Purple hesitated.

The Taco Monster roared and inched closer to them.

"WERE SORRY SNOW WE WERE WRONG AND WERE ACTING STUPID WE'LL LISTEN TO YOUUUUUUUUUU" Shouted the Tallests franticlly.

The Taco Monster seemed just about ready to devour them completely.

"Good" replied Snow as she smirked.

The video cam went back into the pak.

"HEY FATTIE %$#&" Snow Hollered to the Taco Monster

The Taco Monster Turned to Snow, Roaring.

With her spiked chain in her hand Snow charged the Monster.

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

"UGHH My head HURTS" Grunted Pam.

"Yeah no dip Sherlock" Flab replied tartly.

"Shut up Flab" Pam snapped.

Bean just rolled his eyes at the both of them.

"I just had to get stuck whit these two" muttered Bean to himself.

a Medical unit Doctor came in.

She was a female, with deep dark blue eyes.

"Hello Officers, Im Doctor Emi, you can just call me Emi though" replied the dark blue eyed Irken.

"Well it seems your recovering Officer Pam, you just have bruises and a couple a scratches" continued Emi.

"But we'd like to keep you for the night to make sure you recover fully". Smiled Emi as she ended the sentence.

Flab whistled at the female Irken, who slightly blushed as she left.

"Good day officers, Just buzz me in if you need anything" replied Emi.

"Oh wow Flab your such a perv"! Exclaimed Bean.

"What all i did was whistled" Flab replied innocently.

"Surrrrrrrrrrrreee Flab, we know your special" Replied Pam as he smirked.

"Oh shut up, at least i didn't trip over some stupid service drone" Flab responded back.

"What i didn't hear you"? Pam innocently asked.

Bean cut both of them short before they started something.

"C'mon Flab we have to report back to Rio before they start looking for us" Sighed Bean.

"We'll come visit you later Pam after break" Replied Bean

"Thanks Bean" Said Pam

"Whatever Pam, Peace" Flab smugly said.

Both of the officers said they're goodbyes to Pam.

Pam sighed.

_This sure is gonna be a long day._

* * *

**Told you i'd make this chapter a little longer :3**

**I still have many things in stored _SUSPENSE :DD_**

**_Remember Rreview me, =3 i put heart and effort into this 3_**

**_Remember I dont own IZ :] they go to their rightful owners_**

**_have a gooood Day xD ! ^_^  
_**


	4. Ehh idk?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT MY CHARACTER SNOW ETC.**

**i think im becoming addicted to writing stories o.O Yay Me :D**

**Remember to review ^.^**

**It's the thought that counts :)**

* * *

Snow charged at the monster.

Red and Purple stared at amazement as she battled the Taco Monster

She had swiftness unlike any other.

_"That Taco sure looks good even if its a monster, i wonder if it's edible" ^.^ thought _Purple

Snow gritted her teeth as the Taco Monster attempted to chase her off.

But failed.

So far she was doing good.

Here and there she got bruises and scratches from the monster.

But she made much more damage to it.

_Lets get over with this, Snow thought_.

After a few minutes, She brought out two knives from her pocket in her black boots.

She quickly dodged its attacks easily.

She dislodged the creature, making it confused.

After she located a spot on the monster to attack.

She charged at it aiming for the face.

After landing on its back.

She drew herself up, and slid her two knives.

Making a long cheesy gash, causing the Taco monster to grunt and fall down.

Red and Pur watched as Snow drew sweat from her forehead.

"Whoa" said Red and Purple in unison.

Snow grinned at they're amazement.

"Now then lets get back to the massive they've probably already noticed your absence" Smirked Snow

"I wonder why" Snow said innocently Showing her white eyes.

The Tallest both Nodded.

As they made they're way back to they're vootcruisers.

Purple couldn't stop talking about how Snow defeated the Taco Monster.

Red just rolled his eyes.

"Geese Pur could you get even more talkative"? he snapped.

"Stop being so grumpy, grumps" Snow said smugly, standing up for Purple.

"Ahhh shut up" Red retorted.

"Your just upset that you had to be rescued by me, and that you were wrong" Replied Snow, Grinning.

All three of them arrived at the clearing where the two vootcruisers stood.

"Its about time were here, that felt forever" exclaimed Red

"No kidding, *cough* *cough*" snapped Snow.

Soon they Flew separately in they're vootcruiser, purple offered to ride with Snow, rather than Red, you could tell he learned his lesson.

As they neared the Massive.

"Sir, we have an incoming of two vootcruisers nearing us, they're Irken." Rio, said saluting Officer Poop.

"They must be the Tallest and my daughter" Poop muttered.

"Make way for the bridge, open it up" Commanded Poop.

As they landed Snow saw her father, and other Irken guards,along with the advisers and what sort.

"Ah crap" Snow muttered.

Purples antennas quirked up.

"Whats wrong Snow"? Purple asked curiously.

"Damn, they noticed us gone" Snow snapped.

The vootcruisers made an exhaling sound as they landed. _SWOOOSHHHHH._

Snow stepped out of the flying craft helping Purple out, While Red climbed out by himself, Muttering to himself quietly.

Commander Poop stepped up to his daughter.

"I demand to know where you three were"! ordered Poop

"Long story" replied Snow.

"You can't order us around" Red exclaimed.

"I will if i have to if it involves the safety of you two" He said sternly.

"You four escort these two to their room, and have a medical team come over to check on them" commanded Poop in a authoritative voice.

Poop looked at his daughter.

"As for you i want you to got to the Medic Unit to get checked up, also" He replied softer this time to his daughter.

The advisers and council members whispered amongst themselves about what was happening.

"I don't need someone to look out for me i can take care of myself" retorted Snow.

"That's an order" Snapped Poop.

Snow's antennas dropped slightly.

She headed to the Medical Floor Unit.

A nurse guided her to room 607

The room was quite big and spacious.

The floor and walls were white.

In the room was two medical bed, with an orange eyed Irken in a commissioner officer's uniform

As she entered she saw Pam.

"Well, well long time no see Snow" Pam said as he grinned.

"I see your eyes are still white" he smirked

"As well as I see your eyes are still Orange Pam" Snow retorted.

"I thought I'd never see you in the medical unit" He exclaimed.

The nurse coughed.

"Well if you would settle down and lay on the bed, Doctor Emi will come in a few min. to come check up on you.

The nurse turned and left to carry on with other patients

"So, Pam what happened to you"? Asked Snow curiously

"Ughh I fell and slipped on a service drone while patrolling". Pam replied while rolling his eyes.

Snow turned to a fit of laughter, "That is something you would do", Snow said while smirking.

Pam Grunted to get into a more comfortable position on the medical bed.

"Hmm what about you" Pam replied.

"Its a long story" Snow snapped.

"Fine be that way" Pam retorted.

After 30 minutes or so, Doctor Emi had not appeared yet and Snow was getting impatient.

The door began to open

Snow felt relieved for a second until she saw it wasn't the doctor but rather two other commissioner officers in the same uniform as Pam.

Snow sighed heavily, wanting to get out of this room.

"Hey guys" Pam waved to his friends.

"Looks like someone has a new roommate" Flab replied as his eyes fell on the white eyed Irken.

Flab whistled at her.

"Your such a perv Pam and Bean said in unison.

Snow blushed a little.

Flab just grinned.

"How your head feeling" Bean asked.

"I'm still having headaches" Pam said ,Rolling his eyes.

"Hey guys, this an old friend of mine Snow, we trained together in the Irken Academy.

"Hey Snow"

"Whats up Snow"

"The Pink eyed Irken is Bean"

"And the perverted Maroon one is Flab"

"Well it's nice meeting you both" Snow replied smiling.

_At least this is better then a quiet room i suppose,Snow thought._

"I can tell your an Irken Elite by your Uniform" Exclaimed Bean.

_"_Ye_a _your right I am_, but _I'm stuck with watching over the tallest" she said pitifully.

"Lemme guess is that why your here" Flab guessed.

Snow nodded.

"It involves a Taco Monster and Resortia" Grumbled Snow.

* * *

**Sorry to cut off short I didn't know what else to say o.o**

**Right now Im brain storming **

**Soooooo**

**Review ^.^ Lol**

**Goood Day to u [:  
**


End file.
